


September-December (A Year Without Dean)

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Christmas Story, Christmas, Death, Halloween, Love, Original Character(s), Thanksgiving, Truth, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

September:

Jim wasn’t angry that I didn't accept his proposal. We were still dating and extremely close. Abby loved him and continued to call him Daddy everywhere we were. Making him smile I could tell that he wanted to be her dad so bad, but I just wasn't ready. Then one day in the middle of September everything came crashing down. Jim and I were on a hunt in Nashville Tennessee. There was a Vampire nest and they were killing the locals. We went to a night club and we decided that I would be bate so that we could get into the nest and kill these evil sons of bitches. 

We went to the bar where we knew that the vampires were taking their victims I was sitting at the bar in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts, cowboy boots, a black tank top, and my hair flowed around my shoulders in soft curls. That was when I felt a hand settle on the small of my back. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Said a deep strong southern voice. 

I turned and saw the man who the voice belonged to. He was your run of the mill average joe. He had light brown hair, brown eye, 

“Hi, darlin,” I said in the sweetest southern voice I could muster. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked. 

“I won’t turn down a free drink,” I said smiling. 

We were sitting there drinking and talking. I found out that his name was Ryan. We were playing pool and darts. Jim was watching from the bar always close enough to keep me safe if anything happened but far away to be noticed. We had just finished a game of pool when Ryan came up behind me. 

“Hey, let's get out of here.” He said guiding me out of the bar. 

He took me to his big red truck. He was playing the role of the run of the mill redneck. We drove to his place and it was in the middle of nowhere. I sent a silent prayer that Jim was behind me ready to attack. When everything would go down. 

We got into the house and that was when I was surrounded by another two guys. 

“Ryan, she is perfect.” The tall one said. 

“She will fit right in.” The other one said. 

“Ryan, who are these guys?” I asked in my most ‘oh so innocent voice’ 

“They’re my friends, Kelly,” Ryan said putting his arm around my shoulders. 

Then without warning, Ryan pushed me up against the wall holding me by my throat. 

“Kelly, did you think we wouldn't figure out that you were a hunter. We know that you are here to kill us. But now we are going to turn you into the things that you hunt. But first, we are going to make your boyfriend watch.” Ryan said putting my hands above my head and tied me to one of the beams that were exposed from the ceiling. 

I was trying to wrack my brain how to get out of this situation I prayed to Cas I, I prayed to Chuck, I even prayed to Crowley but no one answered. I hoped that Jim wouldn't rush in guns blazing because if he did it would end badly for all of us.

I was wrong. Jim came in and got ambushed. Ryan and the other two guys came grabbed him. Jim was fighting for his life and I was trying to fight to get my hands free so that I could help but nothing I did helped to loosen the ropes. Jim fought as hard as he could when the tall vampire grabbed him and bit into his neck. 

“NO!!!” I screamed. 

Then there was a crash from behind me Ryan and the shorter vampire went toward the noise as the taller one was still feeding on Jim. There were more voices coming from the room behind me and then the voices went silent. The tall vampire looked up at the doorway and then turned back to Jim and snapped his neck. I screamed and pulled on the ropes. The tall vampire walked over to me but before he made it to me his head was hacked off and it rolled to the side of the room. 

“Sam?!” I asked as an arm came around my waist and the other cut the ropes where my hands were tied. 

“Kelly, are you okay?” He asked. 

“I am fine, Sam. They didn’t hurt me.” I said. 

“Okay, let's get out of here.” He said. 

“Sam, we have to take care of Jim’s body. We need to give him a hunter's funeral.” I said 

“We don't have time, Kell.” 

“Yes, we do. If you just help me set it up I will take his car back with me.” I said. 

“No. I mean, we need to get out of here before more vampires get back.” He said. 

“Sam, No. We need to take his body. It’s not right to just leave him here.” I said. 

“Fine,” Sam said. 

We gave him a hunter's funeral and I called Bobby and told him what happened. I drove Jim’s car back to Bobby’s house and when I got back I beat the carp out of the car. All my anger toward Dean, against Cas for not helping, for Chuck not answering my prayers, even for Crowley not showing up. I felt broken and alone. 

“I am cursed to be alone!” I screamed at the sky. 

“No, sweetheart. You’re not cursed and you are not alone.” Bobby said to me as he pulled me into his arms. 

I sobbed into his chest and let myself fall apart. 

That night I was sitting in my room in the middle of my bed trying to calm down. 

“My Princess, what’s wrong?” a voice said from the far side of my room 

“You know why ” I said knowing it the King of Hell. 

“I’m sorry, to hear about Jim. He seemed like a nice guy.” 

“He was. He was perfect. He loved Abby and Sawyer. He loved me and cared about me and he wanted to be with me!” I said starting to cry. “And you didn't save him. I called out to you. I asked you to save us. You gave me this crappy ring that says ‘I am protected by the King.’ Now I don't believe you. So get out!” 

“I couldn't be there to save you. I am so sorry, Princess.” He said. 

“Don’t call me that, you don't get to call me that!” I yelled at him. 

“I’m sorry, I wish you could be happy but I am the King of Hell and I had other things to do.” He said. 

I got up and I slapped him across the face. “Get out,” I said turning around and hiding the tears that were rolling down my face. 

“If you need me just call, darling.” He said.

“Not likely,” I said under my breath

October: 

I decided to take a break from hunting for a while after Jim was killed. I had to explain to Abby that Jim was gone and unlike Dean, Jim wouldn't be able to come back even if he wanted to come back. Because I wasn't hunting Bobby had taken over and he was taking Sawyer with him. She was such an amazing hunter and Bobby always made sure that she could handle the jobs that they went on. It was one of those days where the house was empty except for Abby and me. It was the day before Halloween She was in her room and I was in mine when I heard her talking to herself. I stood outside of her room listening to her conversation. 

“Can you bring my daddy back?” She asked I couldn't hear anyone answer. “But, I miss him and mommy is sad all the time.” She continued. “It’s not fair.” She said. “I’m going to be a princess.” She said. She was talking about Halloween and her costume. “Mommy is going to be a cowgirl.” She said. 

I walked into the room, “Who are you talking to, sweetheart.” I asked. 

“Oh, mommy. I am talking to my best friend!” pointing to the corner of her room that was hidden from my view. 

I turned around and I was met by two golden eyes and a cocky smile. “How is my little angel.” 

“Gabriel, I thought you were… I thought you were dead!” I said to the angel. 

“It didn’t stick.” He said winking at me. 

“Well, it’s good to see you, Gabe,” I said throwing my arms around his neck. 

“Mommy, Why are you hugging my best friend?” Abby asked confused. 

“I thought I was your best friend?” I asked her. 

“Nope, I like him. He gives me candy!!!” 

“Oh really,” I asked Abby turning to Gabriel. “How long have you being my little munchkin’s best friend?” 

“Not too long, I like this little Sugar Cookie. She has an attitude and a mouth on her. Just like her mom.” 

I shook my head relieved that my daughter was protected by angels as well as by many other things. “Gabriel, are you staying for dinner?” I asked. 

“If you are having your world famous apple pie and ice-cream then yes!” He said. 

“You got it,” I said smiling at them. “Do you two want to help or do you want to stay here?” 

“We will stay here,” Abby said smiling and wanting to keep playing with the archangel. 

I smiled and walked to the kitchen. ‘Wow, that angel is one of the biggest dick heads ever. But I am glad that he is back.’ I thought to myself. Gabriel stayed with us until Halloween. He went with Abby and me as we went trick-or-treating. 

“Gabriel, you should be a cowboy!” Abby said excitedly “Even matching mommy.” She said. 

“I think that is a great idea, sugar cookie.” He said 

“Mommy, did you hear that. Unca Gabriel is going to be a cowboy with you!!!” She yelled. 

“I heard, sweetheart we are going to have so much fun,” I said rolling my eyes at Gabriel. 

“Oh sweetheart, don't roll your eyes. You know you love me.” He said. 

“Oh, I do unca Gabe,” I said smiling at him. 

He winked at me and that night we went trick-or-treating. Abby looked adorable in her little princess' dress. She made us take Peacemaker and Remington with us. She was so happy and excited to go and get candy for our neighbors. We were almost home and Abby was munching on a small piece of candy and while she was chewing on it, she looked over at Gabriel. 

“Unca Gabriel, what’s your favorite sweet thing?” Abby asked. 

“That’s a tough one. But I would have to say its a tie between you and your mommy.” He said. 

“No!!! To eat!!!” Abby said annoyed. 

“Oh, that.” He said smiling, “I really like everything but my favorite has to be a candy bar.” He took out one of her little chocolate bars and he winked at her. 

She started to giggle. “Mommy likes ‘ocolate too!!!” she smiled at me. 

“It runs in the family,” I said picking her up and we continued to walk home. 

November:

“Mommy, wake up!” Abby said jumping on the bed with Remington jumping on me licking my face. “Mommy, it’s ‘urky day!!!” 

“Oh boy,” I said getting up looking at my clock. 5:45. “Abby, why are you awake at 5:45?” I asked her. 

“I couldn't sleep. I want ‘urkey, potatoes, rolls, green salad, and Pie!!!” She said smiling. 

“The green salad?” I asked her as I put my messy hair into a messy bun and grabbed a sweatshirt. 

“The pudding salad. The green salad” She said. 

“Oh, that one,” I said smiling as I put on my glasses and I headed downstairs to make coffee. 

I walked into the kitchen. Bobby, Sawyer, and I had gotten everything prepared for the meal, so there wasn't much I needed to do because we were going to be deep frying them. We were going to have nice Thanksgiving. Bobby invited some of his hunting buddies and all of them were coming. Abby called Sammy and asked him to come. He told her that he wouldn't miss it. 

The morning was nice Bobby got up at 6:30 and found Abby and me sitting in the living room watching ‘Miracle on 34th Street.’ I had a cup of coffee in my hand and a lore book on my lap and Abby curled up next to me with Remington laying next to her he was starting to get big almost ready to go hunting. 

“Morning, my girls.” He said coming into the room. 

“Morning, Pop’s,” Abby said. 

“Morning, Daddy,” I said smiling at him. 

“Are you two ready for turkey day?” He asked. 

“ ‘urkey day! ‘urkey day!!!” Abby yelled.

“Sweetheart, Sawyer is trying to sleep,” I said. 

“Not anymore,” Sawyer said walking down the stairs yawning. 

“Everyone is awake for ‘urkey day!” Abby said. 

We spent the morning with the parade on the tv and by the time it was over there were three hunters here and three more on the way. They were all on the porch drinking beers watching the football game and enjoying life. When Sam showed up we put the turkeys in the deep-frier. I had finished making the sides for thanksgiving and we were all set up outside Bobby had set up picnic tables and made Abby and Sawyer had made the decorations for the tables. We all finished the night with football and even a small game of pumpkin chunkin’, everyone enjoyed themselves and we were all thankful for the time spent with friends and family.

December:  
   
Christmas Eve was wonderful. Abby was sitting on the sofa with Remington asleep on her lap. We had made cookies with Gabriel, who introduced himself to everyone and they all got along great. He was sitting with Abby telling her the Christmas story. 

“Can you tell me a story unca Gabriel?” She asked. 

“Sure thing, sugar cookie.” He said. “I am going to tell you the story of Christmas. But not the story that everyone knows I am going to tell you my version of the story.” 

Gabriel told us his side of the Christmas story how he went to Mary. She was a young girl and she was super nice and really loved everyone. God told him to go tell her that she was going to be a mom. He also had to go to her fiancé Joseph to tell him that she was going to have a baby and to stay with her because if he didn’t. Gabriel would come back and kick his butt. Gabriel was there the whole time watching over Mary, Joseph, and the baby to make sure that everything was going to be okay with them. 

Gabriel tucked Abby into bed and we did the whole Santa thing with the milk and cookies. He left and handed me two matching boxes for Abby and me to open. I put them under the tree and went to bed. 

Christmas day was a blur. Sam got to the house early like 6:30 am with donuts and coffee. He also had presents for everyone. Everyone was up and ready for the festivities of watching ‘A Christmas Story’ on tv. We opened the presents and ate the donuts and the adults drank coffee. Sam got Abby a new set of arrows. For Sawyer, he got her an iPod jack for her car. He got me a bottle of Jameson Whiskey and Bobby he got a Lore book that he had been looking for, for years. 

Abby and I opened our gifts from Gabriel he gave Abby and me matching necklaces. They were a pair of wings. It was sweet the rest of the day. Sam left early and Rufus came over with Chinese food. We spend the evening laughing and playing games. It was a wonderful Christmas


End file.
